1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to protective devices for windows, specifically a reusable multiple-panel, foldable security device and method for protecting double-hung windows with the perimeter edges of the device fitting within the outermost groove of a double-hung window frame and having a plurality of opposing straps attached thereto which are drawn rearward both over and under the double-hung window sashes during installation. The opposing straps connect taut behind the closed and locked double-hung window sashes to secure the protective panels in place so that the security device cannot be easily removed by someone attempting to do so from the outside of the building. The aesthetically pleasing device is made from lightweight materials and in most instances can be easily installed and removed by one adult of average strength and coordination standing behind the double-hung window without the use of a ladder or tools. Also, installation of the security device of the present invention does not damage or cause permanent alteration of the double-hung window frame or the building surfaces adjacent to the window. Applications can include, but are not limited to, protecting a double-hung window from hazards such as storm debris, vandalism, burglary, and unauthorized entry.